disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rapunzel
Rapunzel is the 10th official Disney Princess. Pets *Daisy - A puppy given to her by the pub thugs. *Blondie - A pony found in Rapunzel's parade. *Summer - A kitten found in the Kingdom main square. *Sundrop - A peacock found in the village square. *Truffles - A piglet found in the Village Farm. *Gleam - A fawn found in the forest. *Meadow - A skunk found by Flynn, who was chasing her. *Cubbie - A bear cub found by Rapunzel. Personality Rapunzel is a spirited, clever, kind, and adventurous young woman, though a bit naive. However, she is not afraid to stand up for herself or others when the situation calls for bravery. Having spent all of her life isolated in a tower with little else to do, she is proficiently educated in literature, and talented in almost all areas such as music and baking and even more advanced subjects like astronomy, as illustrated by her completely charted astronomical patterns. Her greatest passion is art, as indicated by the pervasive amount of painting on the walls inside the tower. While she longs to see the world beyond her window, she is very obedient to Mother Gothel. Despite having ambivalent feelings after leaving her tower in excitement to finally see the world, she confronts and rebels against Mother Gothel's wish of her returning to the tower after a short journey with Flynn Rider. She is quite daring; leaping from tall cliffs and swinging great lengths. She is completely immune to Flynn's so-called charms and has little tolerance for his antics; furthermore she doesn't hesitate to use her pan against Flynn in certain circumstances. She is also very charismatic; able to influence a group of pub thugs to share their dreams and convince Maximus, the palace steed of the Captain, to postpone his pursuit of Flynn until she fulfills her dream on her birthday (which is heavily emphasized). Rapunzel is also known, particularly by Pascal, to be quite trustworthy and never ever breaks the promises she makes. She is very determined to accomplish her dream of seeing the floating lights, even strong-arming Flynn into going along with her plan and passing any other obstacle along the way, as well as tricking Gothel into making her beloved mother travel for three days to get a white paint for her birthday (of course, to buy some time). Although she initially feared that the dream of seeing those lights may not meet her expectation and that there would be no other means to pursue in life after that dream has been fulfilled, Rapunzel is able to overcome those fears by having Flynn's support and belief that a new dream will emerge in place of the fulfilled one. Rapunzel is also rebellious, tough, and courageous, as seen with the thugs. Skills Appearance Rapunzel's dress is a traditional German dress called the "Dirndl", with longer skirt than a normal Dirndl dress would sport, and her dress also has a purple theme, with a pink accent. The dress itself consists of a lavender corset top laced with a pink ribbon. The skirt is purple and decorated with swirling and floral designs, in pink, dark purple and white. She also wears a white petticoat underneath. The skirt's hemline is above her ankles, but well below her calves. Her sleeves at the top are puffed and striped with pink and lavender, and the rest, is a pale, baby pink with white lace at the end. Rapunzel does not wear shoes, preferring to go barefoot. Sometimes, she wears her hair in a thick braid with smaller braids woven in, decorated with flowers. Other Outfits *Rapunzel's homecoming dress has white lacing on the neckline and the sleeves, and has a pink bodice that has swirly patterns on it and a corset lacing at the back. The skirt is purplish-pink with similar patterns that are found on her old dress. History Eighteen years before the events of Tangled, Rapunzel's parents, the beloved King Frederic and Queen Arianna of Corona, were anticipating their firstborn. Unfortunately, very late in her pregnancy, the Queen fell ill with what would surely result in her death, as well as her child's. Fearing the death of his love, the King dispatched multitudes of soldiers and villagers alongside the populace to search for a rumored Magical Golden Flower, created by a single drop of sunlight, with the potential to heal illnesses. After much searching, the flower, long hoarded by a woman named Mother Gothel, who has kept herself young by singing a Healing incantation song to it, is miraculously located and boiled into a medicine to cure the queen of her ailment. With the help of the flower, the queen makes a full recovery and soon gives birth to a healthy baby girl, named Rapunzel who, unlike her parents, has beautiful, golden hair. To celebrate her birth, a floating lantern with the emblem of the sun was released into the sky amongst the people of Corona. The peace did not last long, however. Determined to retrieve the flower that kept her young for hundreds of years, Mother Gothel broke into the castle late one night and sang the song to Rapunzel's hair. Discovering that Rapunzel's hair retained the flower's healing powers. Gothel attempted to cut a piece off, only to find that the hair lost its magic and became brown. Frustrated and desperate, Gothel kidnapped the princess and fled to her tower, hidden within an alcove deep in the forest. To protect Rapunzel's hair, Gothel raised Rapunzel as her own daughter and taught her to sing the flower's song. To further ensure her magic supply was plentiful, Gothel continuously brushed the hair to further its growth. Although Rapunzel wished to leave the tower, Gothel warned her of a dangerous world beyond the tower walls, full of selfish people that desired to steal her hair and abuse her power. Meanwhile, the kingdom searched far and wide for their missing princess, but to no avail. As a result, each year on Rapunzel's birthday, the King, Queen, and the entire kingdom release thousands of lanterns into the night sky, in hopes that, one day, their lost princess will return. Quotes Trivia * Gallery Disney palace-pet summer-rapunzel roxo-7016-0-84376800-1418183980.jpg|Rapunzel Holding Summer Rapunzel-disney-princess-37082031-500-500.jpg Rap blondie.png|Rapunzel and Blondie Daisy 4.png|Rapunzel and Daisy 16580572-a20b-473f-a97b-7434ab21d753. V327537457 .jpg|Rapunzel holding Sundrop 0b746286-a657-4a3a-9256-f9bfac0fb5bd. V327587161 .jpg|Rapunzel and Gleam Tumblr nsw9hk2xjp1tjhj2to6 1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Truffles Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588237-335-500.jpg|Young Rapunzel 03958b39-b317-443c-b477-37ea847e0887.jpg. CB315486107 .jpg|Rapunzel Holding Meadow Cubbie.jpg|Cubbie, Rapunzel's Bear Cub Category:Characters Category:Tangled Category:Girls Category:Princess